gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gigan389/Foot Worm: Creepypasta
It was cold, it was morning. I walked out side to get the mail without shoes on. I got the mail and walked back to the house, I stepped on something, it felt like glass. I yelled it hurt so bad, so I quickly limped back to the house. I got back in the house and I and sat on the couch, I looked at the bottom of my foot and there was huge gash on my foot, black slime was dripping from the gash. I nearly vomited when I saw the wound, I ran to the bathroom and put my head over the toilet. I didn't vomit, I just really felt like I was gonna. After that, I got dressed and got in the car. I drove my self to the emergency room. I was sitting in the my doctor's office alone, and my foot started hurting a lot. I started moaning in pain, when the doctor came. “How's it going Jack?” Said the doctor “I don't know.” I said said “Well what seems to be the problem?” “ I was walking out side to the get the mail this morning barefoot, I stepped on something.” I said “Well lets take a look shall we?” I put my foot up and the doctor looked as if he was gonna vomit. “What did you step on, I bear trap?” the doctor said with a very worried look on his face. “ I really don't know, It was dripping with black ooze when I first looked at it.” I said “Black ooze?” he said “Yeah, really thick, black ooze.” “Well why don't you come back in a couple of days and it anymore of that oozy stuff comes back, bring me some in a jar.” He said “Okay.” I said “But before you go, I'm gonna give you this ointment to put on the wound.” “Thanks doc.” I said as I walked out the room with him. I got home and went to bed, I god I had some weird dreams. When I woke up, I saw something moving under the blankets by my foot. I froze, I slowly lifted the blankets, nothing was there but a big puddle of that black ooze. “Oh shit!” I quickly got up, and drove back to the doctors. I was speeding, so fast that if I got in a crash I would die. I had a jar of the ooze in the other set, I looked at it and it looked like it was moving. I looked back to the street and swerved out of the way of a large semi-truck. I got to the hospital and stumbled in like a man that had drank five gallons of liquor. “ I need to see Dr. Franklin.” I said “I'm sorry but Dr. Franklin is out today.” “Get me a fucking doctor!” I yelled at the woman behind the counter. The next thing I knew I was laying in a hospital bed with doctors all around, I felt something slip out of my foot, and I saw doctor holding a big worm-like creature with a pare of tongs. I vomited to the side and all the doctors jumped back. The big worm hit the ground and crawled out the room. I was screaming bloody murder, and the doctor gave me a shot and I fell a sleep. I woke up alone, my foot hurt a lot, I looked to my side and saw the worm in a jar of liquid alive, I jumped from the site of it. I looked around and doctor came in the room, “how are you feeling Jack?” Said one of the doctors “Like total shit, how about you.” “Well you were the host of a never before seen parasite, we've decided to call it a Foot worm.” “A Foot worm? Well what was the ooze?” I asked “That was a casing for the parasites eggs, about five hundred of them.” said the doctor “Holy shit. When can I leave?” I asked Tomorrow night.” said the doctor with smile “Okay” I said with a sigh. The next night I left in my car, I was so glad. I looked to the next set over, I saw something moving under the set's covering... Category:Blog posts Category:Creepypasta